Duo's three days
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: Usagi and Duo have been married for two years and there love has died down....and then somthing terrible happens...Duo has three days to prove to Usagi that he loves her. or else........
1. The Departure

Duo's three days  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
The Departure  
  
A man in his thirties walked down the street, snow lightly fell on his head. His trench coat reaching down to his ankels. He was going home, with a package in one hand and his breifcase in the other. He walked towards a tall building, it was gold with marble pillars.  
" Good evening Sir," said the doorman.  
" Good evening," replied the man. The door man opened the door. Inside the building was gold with red carpets and white sofas, the reseptionist looked up.  
" Good evening Sir, you have a call waiting, i sent it up to your apartment," she said witha smile.  
" Ok thank-you florence," He said tipping his hat a little. He walked over to the elevator and within five seconds the doors slid open. He walked in and pushed the number 22. This man?.....Maxwell, Duo Maxwell...he and his wife have lived ehre for only three weeks and already everyone was very friendly. The doors opened and he walked to room number 456b, one of the best rooms. As he reached the door, he clasped the doornob, it was cold, just like the air outside. As he turned and opened the door, he looked in and the lights were dimmned. He took of his hat and coat. He was wearing a dark blue suit and black shoes. he walked into the kitchen, there was a plate of roast beef and mashed potatoes, the only lights in the hosue were the lights from the christmas tree. He had just gotten back from a busness trip, the only problem......he had been late. He looked over to his right, there on the couch laid his beautiful maiden of a wife, Usagi. They had been married for two years now and their heat had died down slowly till now when the only heat in their lives was the ocasional kiss goobye. he walked over to the couch and sat down. he lightly kissed her on the fore head. She moaned a bit.  
" Duo is that, you?" Usagi said with a slight turn in position.  
" Yeah, yeah it's me," Duo answered.  
" You're late," she said. opening her eyes.  
" Yeah yeah i know," Duo said." I'm sorry but at least i'm here tonight, lets have a great christmas eve," Duo then stood up and put the package under the tree.  
" Tonight? what do you mena? you couldn't be leaving again could you?" Usagi said.  
" Honey, i have to, it's important," Duo said.  
" You can't Duo it's Christmas," Usagi said standing up, she was wearing a light blue sweater and yelow skirt covering her knees.  
" I haveto honey don't you understand after this one....i'll i'll......" Duo said trying to say the right thing.  
" You'll never leave me," Usagi said crossing her arms.  
" Yes, i'll never leave you besides work," Duo asid.  
" Ha!, you said that last time," Usagi said walking over to the door. She slipped her shoes on and clasped the door knob." Well i'm not falling for it this time buddy," Usagi then opened the door, walked out into the hallway and slammed it shut.  
" Mery, Christmas," He said puting down the package. He went into his room, then changed into a blue sweater and jeans.  
" You're gonna let yourself lose sucha perfect wife?" said a mad in a yellow shirt and overalls. 


	2. The Angel finally recived wings

Duo's three days  
chapter two  
  
The Angel finally recived wings.  
  
  
" What are you talking about and who are you?" Duo asked. The man in front of him looked at Duo, then looked around. There were many pictures from some time ago, and the most recent was three months ago. THe smiles on their faces had hid and the love they once knew had vanished.   
"I mean do you love her?" The Angel said," I'm an angel sent from heaven to give you one more chance, do you love her?"   
" What do you mean one more chance? Of course i love her," Duo said looking at the angel." I wou;d do anything for Usagi,"  
" nything?" As the angel said this, duo heard a loud noise, her did not know what it was though he knew it ment troble. He then looked out the window, though he could not see a thing. He ran out the door leaving it open behind him. He ran down the stairs and flung the door open. There, down by the street light, the only light out side, besides the light flashing from his cell phone, he saw it. He knew what it was although he did not want to beleive it.   
" Usagi?" He whispered, as he ran over he could tell somthing was different. When he laid her in his arms, he saw her face, her hair was stained with blood and a tear ran down her cheek.  
" Duo gomen-si.........," Usagi said. with her last breath, in his arms her body now felt limp, her blood now staining the pure white snow. Duo then quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911...........................................  
" Gomen-si" asked a doctor as she stepped out of the emergancy room. Duo had been sitting in the waiting roomfor housrs now.  
" What do you mean gomen-si?" Duo said." she can't be, she can't be! Usagi...USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," he cried out he fell to his knees, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, tears running down his face.  
" Let's go home," said the angel. Duo and the angel then walked out of the hospital. Withing seconds they were back in the apartment.  
" Why? why did she have to leave me like this," Duo said." i never even told her how much i loved her,"  
" That is why I am here," the angel said.  
" how could you help?" Duo asked.  
" Here, take this," He said, he then tossed Duo a clock.  
" What does this do?"  
" Set it to the time which you woke up on last thursday morning," The Angel said.  
" Ok, but after i do that what will that do?" Duo said.  
" You'll have three days to show her that you lover her, if she still does not know, she'll meet her fate," Duo loked at the watch, se it to 7:30 am, and went to bed. The angel then disapered and let Duo fall to sleep as the clocks of the city went back and the people forgot everything whic hapened in the last threee days. 


	3. The Angel reappered

Duo's Three Days  
Chapter three  
  
  
The Angel has reappeared.  
  
Duo's eyes fluttered open he heard the sound of birds cheeping. Light streams of light were coming in from the blinds. He looked over, and there she slept, her hair golden and her eyes sky blue. He reached over and kissed her on the fore head. Her eyes gently fluttered open.  
"Duo?" Usagi said startled." Shouldn't you be in Chicago?" She stared up at him.  
" Have I ever told you how much I cherish you?" Duo asked.  
" What's going on?" Usagi asked.  
" Nothing, I just want to spend the next three days with you and only you," Duo answered. He then got up and put on his bath robe, it was black with red lines around the collar, down where it split and on the ends." What do you want for breakfast?" He said as he walked out into the kitchen.  
" How bout we go out for breakfast?" Usagi said.  
" Now why didn't I think of that?" Duo said. Usagi got up and hugged him.   
  
After they had each showered and gotten dressed they put on their shoes and coats and went out side. On their way to the restaurant.  
" Ho, ho, ho merry Christmas!" shouted out one of those Salvation Army Santa's. Usagi dropped in a dollar, an Duo dropped in a twenty." Good bless you both," said the Santa.  
" Duo?" Usagi said looking up at him.  
" Nope, it's Christmas Duo," He said putting his arm around her waist. She smiled and out arm around his waist as well.  
  
  
A.N.: yes I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to get it out. :-p and some have noticed that I got the plot from another movie, yeah I have but only the main idea, I have not seen the movie so I put anything the same then well oh my, that's weird. ^^;;;;;;; Any way hope you like it so far. :-p 


	4. A New Found Love

Duo's Three Days Chapter four  
  
A New Found Love  
  
By the time the two of them had gotten to the resturaunt snow flurries had started to fall. They walked into the resteraunt, they had been here many times before and the owner knew them very well.  
"Duo! Usagi! How wondeful to see you both," A Jolly Man who looked about in her 50s called as her walked up giving Usagi a peck on the cheeck and shaking Duo's hand with a grip strong enough to make you think this man was ten years younger then he really was.  
"Mr. Ferguson! Nice to see you too," Usagi said with a smile.  
"Would you like the usual table?" Mr. Ferguson questioned taking two menus from the hostess.  
"No, actually I'd like to eat outside if that's..ok..?" Duo asked. Usagi looked at Duo in disbelief.  
"Well it's awfully cold outside dont you think?" Mr. Ferguson asked.  
"We're fine,"Duo said, he couldnt help but smile as he gazed at his adoring wife.  
"Ok, right this way," Mr. Ferguson took the two of them to the most secluded table outside. It was a picture perfect setting too. Not too cold, and since it had just started to snow the seats were not well at all. "Your server will be with you shortly." "Thank-you," Usagi replied. She then turned and looked at her Husband. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Duo couldnt help be smile, and instead of answering right away he lightly kissed her.  
"I love you," Duo said taking Usagi's hands in his. "I love you too," Usagi said with a puzzled look on her face. She wasnt used to this kind of attention.  
  
Once again I apologize because its short but I wanted to get it up 


End file.
